


Like Giving a Fish a Bath

by DreamingMoonlight



Series: I Have You Now [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: And That Makes Them Hilarious, Crossdressing, High School AU, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Teenage Boys Are Assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have the house to themselves for more than five minutes.  Being teenagers, this means exactly what you think it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Giving a Fish a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> "Telling a teenager the facts of life is like giving a fish a bath." --Arnold H. Glasow
> 
> For Bree, because she listens to my whiny demands for prompts.

"Thor! You are such an asshole! I am never, ever listening to you ever again!" Loki put as much vicious anger into his voice as he could manage, which was a little difficult because he was not in the most dignified of positions. "These had better not be fucking Sif's or I will fucking kill you!" he raged in a very stern and firm voice, not at all in a screech or even beginning to rise in a shriek from the way Thor was mouthing at the black lace panties he'd talked Loki into wearing, right over the distressingly hard erection he was sporting.

Well, it wasn't so much that Thor had talked him into it as that Thor had bet him that he could get Loki to actually scream out again as he came--Loki had only done it _one time_ before, he wasn't a screamer, so it was supposed to have been a safe bet!--which wasn't at all fair because Thor had cheated by not letting Loki come for nearly fifteen fucking minutes. It wasn't at all fair that Thor's stamina was fucking ridiculous and that Loki had had to pay the price for it! Twice!

But he was not going to let Thor say he didn't honor his word, so he'd put on the tiny little panties that Thor had presented to him with the most obnoxious fucking grin that he'd wanted to punch right off his brother's face. And it had almost seemed like it might be worth it for the look Thor had given him, like he was _starving_ for Loki, and he could have sworn that Thor's pupils were nearly eclipsing his entire irises with how huge they'd gotten at the sight of Loki wearing the little black panties and nothing else.

 _Almost_ had been worth it.

Until Thor had darted in at him, literally throwing Loki over his fucking shoulder, one of his arms pinning Loki's legs against his chest, the other sliding right up between his legs to rub against Loki's lace covered cock and balls, and said, "I am going to keep those on you and fuck you until you come screaming all over again. And you are going to be filled up with so much of my come that you're going to be wet with it for _days_."

Well. Even that hadn't been so bad. Loki couldn't deny that he liked it when Thor wanted nothing so much as to totally wreck him, like he was the greatest thing Thor would ever accomplish in his life.

And Loki hadn't even minded when Thor had thrown him down on the bed, shoved his legs apart, and been unable to stop touching everywhere. The tips of his fingers stroked along the edges of the finely detailed black lace until they'd slid under, not much room for how tightly they stretched across Loki's quickly swelling dick. They were sort of see-through and definitely hugged the line of his cock, not quite comfortable around his balls, but that only added to how he didn't entirely hate this, the reminder that he was wearing garments not quite meant for him. They rode up kind of high, molding to the mounds of his ass, and reminding him that he was probably going to have a dick there soon enough and how much he wanted that. They also were not very widely cut, so he was pretty sure his ass was hanging out underneath and they rode low on the top, enough that just a quick tug down would expose him completely.

All of that had been fine. Nobody else was home, only Thor was here, and he looked like he was so turned on that he might actually explode before he could get his own dick anywhere near Loki.

It was the fucking phone Thor whipped out to take a picture of him that Loki minded. He was on his back with his legs spread wide where Thor was kneeling between them, wearing fucking lace panties and clearly hard enough that the material was tenting around them, and Thor had taken a fucking picture!

And then had the fucking nerve to toss the phone to the side, so Loki couldn't snatch it up away from him, and then Thor leaned down to put his mouth right on the thin material over Loki's hardening cock. "I am going to kill you if you don't erase that picture right fucking now! I swear to god, if these are Sif's and you made me wear them and you show anyone, I am going to murder you in the face and then dress up your dead body in these same goddamn panties and take a thousand pictures and then I will _light you on fucking fire_ and--"

"Jesus Christ, will you shut the hell up?" Thor snapped, pausing in the way he'd been pressing open-mouthed kisses to Loki's dick, and look annoyed. Like he had the fucking right to be annoyed with this situation! "I'm not going to show anyone else the picture, dumbass. I'm just going to keep it in a folder no one is ever going to look at and I'll even password protect it so that they can't stumble over it by accident, just so you won't have to worry, you whiny little shit."

"That's not the fucking point, Thor! What if you get hacked! What if you forget! What if you break your phone and take it in for repairs! What if--"

"Oh, for _fuck's sake_ ," Thor muttered and shoved off so he could lean over the bed and fish his phone back up from the floor. He thumbed through the recent photos folders until he found it and made a point of showing Loki that he was deleting it with very exaggerated motions. "There, now you don't have to worry about me accidentally e-mailing it to Aunt Jord or whatever you're so uptight about."

"Yeah, okay, _fine_ ," Loki said and relaxed. Though he was still a little horrified that his dick hadn't lessened in its hardness at all, because he was pretty sure being terrified of what your big idiot of an older brother would do with such horrifying blackmail material should have made his dick shrivel until it was practically up inside him again.

But then there wasn't much time to think about how unsettling that was, because Thor tossed the phone to the side again, not making it off the bed this time, so the little light of it being still on distracted him for a moment, until Thor's mouth was back on the lace panties and Loki could feel the heat of his tongue tracing the outline of his cock. And then, oh, Thor's thumb was rubbing right up against his hole, where the panties had ridden up so they scratched lightly at the sensitive skin there, and Loki really just wanted to rip them off and get Thor's fingers in him properly instead.

And he _really_ wanted to get his dick out and get Thor's mouth on him even more properly, but every time he tried to start pushing them down, Thor would bat his hands away, and just kept licking and suckling at Loki's cock through the material. "Leave them on for a bit," Thor said, soft and low against Loki's cock in a way that made him shiver. "You look amazing in them. Fuck, I wish you'd wear them all the time, at home and at school and even during your special art lessons. I'd think of you wearing these tiny little black panties and how hot your perfect little ass looks in them, how your pretty little cock is trapped right up against your stomach like this. I'd never want to stop fucking you."

Loki's breath was heavy in his lungs now, Thor's words shooting straight to his dick to meet the tongue laving at them, both loving and hating the material caught between them. "Oh, yeah?" he said thoughtfully, like he was considering it.

There was no fucking way he was going to, of course, because Loki knew he'd be too easily discovered, they weren't really that comfortable, and most importantly because, if Thor never wanted to stop fucking him, then _Thor would never stop fucking him_.

Loki would never get any fucking peace ever again. He could be quietly drawing in his room and Thor would think of him there, in those little black lacey underthings, and storm right up there to bend Loki over his desk at that very moment. Or Thor could be in the middle of a group of friends playing through a Call of Duty game together and he would _still_ think of Loki up in his room, watching tv or surfing the web, and he would make his excuses and come up to spread Loki out on the bed and fuck him right then and there.

They could probably even be in the middle of goddamned dinner and Thor would see him shift in his seat, and suddenly, no, no, they're not hungry and they have a major Chem test next week that Thor really needs Loki to help him study for, never mind that Thor's doing _fine_ in that class, so their parents would give them odd looks. Thor would still drag him out of the room and shove one hand over Loki's mouth to muffle him, and fuck him right upstairs from where their parents were still eating.

Fuck no, Loki wasn't going to encourage him in that.

But he would let Thor think about it for awhile.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said breathlessly and was pretty sure he could feel Thor's breath hitch against him, just a little tiny bit. "If I wore them all the time, so you'd see me in the hallway at school and you'd be the only other person who knew I was wearing them?" Yeah, that was definitely a twitch in Thor's shoulders, even as his tongue kept pressing against Loki's lace-covered dick. "That they'd be the first thing I'd put on in the morning or that I'd walk around in nothing else when nobody's home, just lounging around with them practically hanging off my ass because they're so tiny?"

Finally Thor snarled at him, but the effect was definitely ruined when Loki could see how badly he was turned on right at that moment. "You little tease, I am going to fuck you _so_ hard for that."

Loki wriggled against him, trying to push his dick back up towards Thor's mouth, missing it now that it wasn't directly on him anymore. "I'm only a tease if I don't deliver, right?" he asked playfully and didn't even mind when Thor shoved an arm across his hips to keep him flat on the bed. "I'm just making promises that I fully intend to--"

"Oh, shut up," Thor snapped, but he wasn't actually that mad, Loki could tell. This was more that he was so turned on that he was going to look really uncool and uncoordinated when he tried to get his own shirt and jeans off, which Thor absolutely _hated_.

So, of course Loki took the chance to run his hands all over himself, tips of his fingers of one hand just barely sliding underneath the edge of the panties to run along the head of his cock and let himself shiver at the contact. He even bit his lip and made the dewy eyed 'I'm so turned on right now that I neeeeed your cock in me noooow' expression that Thor tried to make fun of him for, but actually worked like a fucking charm every single time. His free hand slid over Thor's arm still pinning him down, rubbing along the length of his dick and cupping his own balls, making sure to spread his legs a little wider and he keened softly, just in the back of his throat.

"But," he asked, voice perfectly pitched to sound breathy and desperate, "if I shut up, how am I supposed to scream for you, big man?"

And then Loki couldn't help it, because Thor looked so _irritated_ with him, so he finally lost it. He kept laughing even as Thor muttered and pulled away so he could shuck his clothes in quick, jerky movements. Loki only laughed again when Thor yanked open the nightstand drawer to pull out the condoms and lube, slamming it shut again with a glare at Loki.

"Fine, if you're going to be a little fuck about it, we'll just see how long you can keep that up."

Loki wriggled his hips again, inviting and teasing at the same time, his cock still hard inside the panties and he grinned hard. "I'm pretty sure I can _keep it up_ for awhile."

And, okay, that definitely earned him a few harsh, jerking movements of Thor yanking on the backs of his knees so that he was spread out in the middle of the bed, his back actually a little sore from the way it burned across the sheets too quickly. But it was easily forgotten in the way Thor was pushing his legs back towards his chest, leaving him exposed and presented to Thor entirely.

"The more you shoot your mouth off, the more I'm going to take you apart," Thor said and propped Loki's legs against his shoulders as he leaned forward. It really should not have been as hot as it was, but Loki kind of loved Thor's temper and how nobody else could make Thor lose his shit like Loki could. The panties were pulled tightly across his dick and his ass and it was almost too much, it kind of hurt a little, but he was pretty sure that Thor would only push him up higher and further back if he said anything. Which kind of made Loki want to do it anyway, in a worringly aching sort of way.

It definitely didn't help that Thor had leaned forward enough that Loki's hips had to follow him up and his back was going to be a mess by tomorrow if Thor kept this up, but his dick was really, really interested in seeing where this was going, so Loki just ignored the other problem for now. Especially since Thor was pulling the panties down around the curve of his ass so they were still tangled around the tops of his thighs and still covered his cock, but now his backside was bare enough that Thor's fingers were right up against his entrance when they slide between his cheeks. They were down just far enough that a warm, calloused finger could press inside him, not quite comfortable for how dry it was, but not hurting either.

"You like it when I'm a smart-mouthed little shit, though," Loki said and maybe his laugh wasn't as steady as before, given the way Thor's finger pulled out, swirled around twice, and then pressed back in the way Loki liked it, but it was still pretty firm. "If I weren't shooting my mouth off, you'd probably think I was dead."

Thor looked like he tried to hold back his own laugh, but wasn't very successful at it, given the way he snorted and looked away, the line of his mouth curving up. "Yeah, you probably actually _would_ be dead if you weren't saying something obnoxious."

"See? There you go." He wiggled his hips again, trying to entice Thor into pushing another finger into him or maybe actually getting the lube out like a responsible older brother should do for his younger brother. "Now, come on, if you're going to twist me into a pretzel, you might as well make it worth the effort."

"Obnoxious little shit," Thor said and this time it was _definitely_ fond, so he removed his fingers just long enough to one-handedly uncap the lube while the other held the condom wrapper up to his teeth so he could rip it open and that was something else Loki was never going to tell him, that it was kind of hot watching just how _casually_ Thor could prep him, after how many times they'd done this. Thor probably thought he was being awesome while doing it, that it was super impressive to anyone who watched, but Loki wasn't going to tell him it actually kind of was.

It also meant that it only took maybe half a minute before Thor was pushing two, then three, slick fingers into Loki, never mind that it didn't give him enough time to warm them up and Loki shuddered from the inside out, goddamned Thor, it felt amazing to finally be opened up like he'd been waiting for. The panties still restricted his dick and balls, because Thor hadn't pushed them down any further, and even when Loki tried, they didn't really go very far, still halfway tangled around his hips. The harder he got, the more uncomfortable it was, especially with the lace scratching against his way too sensitive skin now.

"Hey, you really need to get my dick out of these things soon or it's going to cut my circulation off," Loki complained, just as Thor pushed into the last knuckle with three fingers and so it ended on a really kind of pathetic gasp.

Through his slitted eyes, Loki could see Thor glance down between Loki's legs, and then felt the half-shrug under his knees. "You're fine. Leave them that way for awhile, I want to fuck you with them still on."

Loki really wanted to complain about that, but Thor had pulled his fingers free and was hiking him up into place so that the blunt head of his cock was sliding across Loki's entrance, the panties cutting into Loki's ass just beneath them. He _really_ wanted that dick in him, so he just shrugged and worked himself through the material as best he could. "If my dick really does fall off, I'm going to take yours with it then. Your choice."

"Sure, sure, whatever," Thor said absently, like Loki wasn't serious. Not that he thought he really would lose his dick just from this, but he _was_ entirely serious that he _would_ take Thor's if anything ever happened to his own. "Okay, relax, I'm going in now."

No matter what else Loki might think about Thor or how he wanted to punch his brother's face until it caved in backwards sometimes, he definitely had a really great cock and he knew exactly how to slide it in perfectly slow so that Loki could feel every bit of it. It was the perfect size for him, just big enough that he had a little trouble breathing around it, that he felt pulled and stretched open just perfectly, and that it was hot enough to warm him from the inside out, even with the condom on.

Jesus Christ, he loved Thor's cock, and almost thought he would compose a fucking ode to it, if only he could get it without the obnoxious as fuck brother that came attached to it.

Not that Thor was _always_ obnoxious, Loki supposed, at least not when he was flush up against Loki's ass now, his cock buried all the way inside, and was humming, low and almost keening for how much he enjoyed having it there, too. And, yeah, okay, Loki really did like the way Thor's face went all slack for a bit as he bottomed out, even if it was hard to focus on anything but how full he was and how deep Thor was inside him, but Loki always made sure to slit his eyes open just far enough that he could watch Thor as he pushed all the way in, because he was fucking gorgeous right in that moment.

It was a perfect moment, one that Loki would bottle up and keep close to him always if he could. It was always a little bittersweet when it ended, the loss of it felt like magic dying away, but then Thor was moving and, oh, god, it felt really damned good, the way he rocked so very slowly back and forth for a bit, just to get Loki to adjust to him inside. The panties still cut into his hips and were tighter than ever across his own dick, but it didn't seem to be stopping their interest in the proceedings, and Loki could feel the wetness gathering near the tip of his cock through the lace.

It was hard to touch himself, because he couldn't wrap a hand around his dick like this, he could only grind his palm up and down the length of it, but it was worth it when Thor looked down at Loki's hand and he could _feel_ Thor's cock twitch inside him, as he liked what he saw.

"I'm serious that you should wear them all the time," Thor huffed and thrust harder than he probably meant to for the way it jostled Loki's hand out of its rhythm and he slowed back down after that. "You look incredible in them, you are so fuckable like this, the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Oh, Loki really wanted to make fun of him for it, that his deviant brother would be so interested in seeing a guy in women's underwear, that he _wanted_ Loki to keep wearing them all the time, but it was too hard to be superior and mocking when all Loki really wanted was for Thor to move faster and harder. He himself liked the panties all right, but he enjoyed the way Thor looked at him more than the way they felt, that was what he really was going to remember.

Which was not going to be hard, the way Thor was staring at him, his eyes drinking everything of Loki in, from the way his lace-covered cock and balls were obviously swelling under the palm of his hand to the way Thor's cock was scraping across the edge of the panties every time he pushed into Loki's hole, as they still weren't pulled down very far. Like they'd stolen every thought out of his head and replaced them with only the images before him, of his little brother with his legs pushed back and the black material stark against his pale skin.

And, just because he wanted to really make it memorable, Loki sneaked his hand further down between them, his fingers rubbing briefly against his perineum while Thor kept driving into him, then circled around Thor's cock right where it pierced him. It was a little hard to breath at this angle, then even more so when Thor thrust suddenly hard and deep at Loki's touch, but absolutely worth it for the way Thor's own breath left his lungs in a noisy exhale, nearly gasping at both the sight before him and the feel of Loki's fingers squeezing his cock.

"If I look that fuckable, then _fuck me_ , Thor," Loki demanded and that was all it took.

Thor's hands were at his knees to lift them off his shoulders, just enough that Loki's ass was hitched up higher for Thor to fuck into with long, long pulls, like he could go on forever. Not that it was actually forever, but it didn't take long to feel that way and Loki curled his hands into the sheets at his sides just to hold on. The sheer force behind each thrust began to rattle his bones and jarred his back harshly, the pressure put on his shoulders making even them ache.

But that was nothing compared to the hard friction of Thor's cock shoving into him harder and harder each time, so that Loki felt like his ass was going to be sore for a week, that his hole would only close back up because it was so swollen and puffy after everything Thor had put it through. And yet it was so fucking good, Loki would have kept him there even a bit longer than it finally took Thor to come, even if it was several minutes later, the building of his tempo soon furious and harsh, until he groaned low and aching, the last of his thrusts stuttering into Loki unevenly.

Loki's own cock was so painfully hard underneath the lace, but no amount of rubbing his palm against it or trying to cup his hands around it would quite get him there. But at least it wasn't long until Thor stopped panting against the inside of his leg and let Loki down, his cock sliding out in one last shiver-inducing grind against Loki's ass, so he could flop back against the bed while Thor knelt over him. His cock and ass both ached, his balls felt like they were going to explode, and the panties still cut into his thighs, though not as badly as before. Loki was pretty sure he could even feel his heartbeat in the pulsing of his cock, as it demanded he give it some sort of relief.

"Some of us aren't finished here, you know," he said archly at Thor, his eyes pointedly glancing down at his still hard dick between them. "If you leave me hanging, I'm going to tell everyone at school what a shit lover you really are."

Thor just laughed, slithering down until he could prop himself up on one elbow, his arm braced over Loki's thigh so that Loki's legs were pinned beneath him. "Am I your _lover_ now? And here I thought we were just fuckbuddies."

He hadn't said it cruelly, but Loki felt like it was a jab all the same. He couldn't tell Thor what he truly wanted, not sure if Thor would cut their relationship off--because who wanted to be in a _relationship_ with their _brother_? Especially when Thor could have anyone at school he wanted, only Loki being so easy and convenient kept him in Thor's bed. He knew any of the friends that hung around Thor would all jump at the chance to ride his brother's dick, to date the greatest guy in school.

Or Thor might even make fun of Loki for it, not meaning to be cruel, but he was thoughtless sometimes and said things he couldn't really take back, no matter that Loki waved them off with just a laugh. So, instead Loki said, "Even fuckbuddies make sure their partner comes, too."

Thor pressed a light kiss to Loki's throbbing cock, his thick blond hair soft against Loki's sensitive hips and thighs. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Turn over for a minute."

Loki was pretty sure his dick was still on the front side of him, which is where he needed the attention most, but he still did as Thor asked. Just with a really put upon huff about it, making sure Thor knew this better be good.

"Let's see if we can get you to come from this instead," Thor said and Loki could hear the grin in his voice. A heavy arm settled back over the small of Loki's back, pushing him flat against the bed, only leaving again when he settled in and let Thor push his legs apart to shift between them. And then two hands were prying apart the mounds of his ass, not much room to work with because the panties were still tangled around his hips, but they'd been shoved a little further down, so they bunched tightly just underneath the swell of his backside.

There was a moment of sheer _cold_ against his exposed hole and Loki knew it fluttered at the feeling, until Thor's warm and wet tongue pressed against the still loose muscle. Loki jolted sharply, not sure what he'd expected, but somehow it hadn't been _that_. He would have instinctively wriggled away, but Thor was heavy on his legs and his hands held Loki open and in place, so he could only rock back and forth a little bit, just enough that he could get a bit of friction on his still covered cock. But _not_ enough room to snake a hand beneath himself and try to jerk himself off again, which Thor probably knew, judging by the way he chuckled right up against Loki's hole when he'd whined at not being able to do anything with his hands.

And, fuck, that sent another shiver through Loki, the way it vibrated right up against his skin that was still so sensitive from having taken Thor's cock about a thousand times tonight. Then Thor was licking slowly across his hole, then around the rim of it, swirling along the edges several times until Loki was just as wet from lube as he was from Thor's tongue.

When he pushed his tongue into Loki, it was soft and squirming and _warm_ , not deep at all, not compared to how fucked open he'd been on Thor's cock, but it was a different kind of fire that it was lighting in Loki now. It was wild against his entrance, slick writhing against more slick muscles, flicking in and out to tease him, then Thor's teeth gently scraping along the tender furl there. Every so often, Thor would hum again, deliberately deep and low, so it felt like it was practically _inside_ Loki, shivering its way up his spine and definitely right straight to his cock and balls, still trapped beneath him.

He tried rutting against the bed, rocking forward just as hard as he did back against Thor's mouth, so fucking _close_ , but never quite there. And Thor kept him that way for _ages_ , until Loki was ready to scream in frustration, because it felt so damn good the way Thor was laving across his entrance, the warm and wet tongue keeping him open and twisting against the raw nerves there, but just _not enough_.

Finally, either Thor took pity on him or decided that Loki was taking too long, so he hauled the two of them up, Loki on his knees so that Thor could yank the black panties halfway down his thighs, forcing Loki's legs together, but letting his cock finally, finally spring free. He instantly wrapped a hand around it, tugging furiously, but even then he was denied because Thor was a fucking _sadist_.

"If you don't let me jerk myself off in the next two seconds, Thor," Loki panted harshly, twisting his head as far as it could go to give Thor the most intense death glare of his life, "I am going to never, _ever_ let you stick your cock in me ever again."

Of course fucking Thor laughed at him, always enjoying seeing Loki desperate like this, no matter that it was completely _his_ inadequacies that meant Loki was still unsatisfied. "Calm down, cranky. We'll get you there."

He pushed Loki's shoulders down, not hard enough to force him, but Loki went anyway, desperate enough that he didn't care, just wanting Thor to have mercy on him already. He'd retaliate later, maybe make Thor drive him to art classes for the next month or fuck up his playlists on his iPhone since Thor was always listening to them while doing his workouts. Loki would put some fucking ABBA on there if Thor didn't let him come soon, he seriously fucking would.

Thor didn't let go of Loki's hand on his dick, but started to move with him, and even used his free hand to cradle Loki's sensitive balls that were clearly about to blow any second, and put his mouth back right between Loki's cheeks to lick at him again. "Come on, baby, you can do it, you're going to come now, like you've been dying to do all night, I'm going to lick you until you're screaming from it, you're good, baby, you can let go, come for me right now," Thor said in between lapping at Loki's hole, each word a breath of hot hair and low, rumbling voice against him.

The tender, encouraging words always came right as Loki was on the knife's edge of climax, the ones he made sure to sear into his memory and hold close whenever Thor seemed far from him, the ones that built him higher and higher, until the combination of hands and tongue on him finally, blessedly pushed him into a mind-numbing orgasm that, yeah, okay, he probably sort of screamed his way through, just a little bit.

Afterwards, when his muscles felt watery and limp and his ass was still tingling and his cock could barely stand to be touched for how sensitive it was, the lace panties _still_ tangled around his knees, Loki didn't know whether to reward Thor or try to turn over and hit him. It was a little hard to think with Thor still kissing the mounds of his ass and the small of his back and up the line of his spine, nearly reverent in the way he touched his little brother.

At least Loki was torn about it until Thor's fingers were gently tugging at his loosened hole and he murmured in Loki's ear, "Pretty sure you're not dead, so I guess I was right that I was going to fuck the words right out of your smart mouth."

So Loki turned over just far enough to push at Thor's face with the most irritable shove he could possibly manage. "Just for that, you arrogant shit, you _are_ going to drive me to my art lessons for the next month!"

"Yeah, okay," Thor laughed and rolled back towards him, not having gone far with Loki's weak shove. "But only if you blow me in the truck before you get out."

"Ugh, fuck you, _no_ ," Loki snapped and put his head pointedly in his arms and turned away from Thor. Who only laughed, but Loki knew he'd probably get a ride to his lessons anyway, because Thor wasn't as terrible as they both sometimes pretended.


End file.
